What have i become Oneshot
by Cabbieluvforever
Summary: After her break up with beck jades world came crashing down but what she doesn't realize is that shes making a little certain red heads world come crashing down too plz read :D
1. Chapter 1

After that break up with Beck, my life just got worse. I had no one; I was all alone as a person of anger and distress.

I've never been close to my family, my friends and I were drifting more and more apart, beck was the only thing in

My life that brought me joy and now he's gone. As my bitterness grows in my heart the weaker I feel, I am useless as a person in this world.

It was 2:00, 5 weeks after me and Beck broke up and I'm still crying into my pillow every day and night because of what I have lost.

I'm like a delicate little pink flower that got cold and frozen inside and started turning black and deader every second, it tries to live just like my acing heart

but it's no use the hole in my heart cannot be patched up or fixed.

My sorrow was interrupted by hearing my doorbell ring, what are you doing here? I ask the person at the door

Listen I want to talk

"What do you want beck", I said with coal black mascara dripping from my red itching eyes from my crying.

"May I come in"? He replied almost stepping into my house,

NO! I screamed and slid him out to the doorway.

This made him very confused and a little embarrassed, he was blushing a bit

"Listen jade-" he started to say,

I stopped his tracks and just stood up to him right there

Beck you don't have to do this,

"Do what", he said more confused with a little giggle fixing his hair, he made me feel mad but I couldn't let him take me down anymore.

I replied to his little comment yelling in his face, I realized what I was doing and

Lowered my voice almost giving it a calm tone.

Coming over here trying to see if I'm ok, you've done enough already you just being next to me is making it worse.

then I slammed the door in his face, I heard the pitter patter of his black converse boots walk down the drive way to his car, heard the engine start I took a peak through my window, but nothing was left, he was gone

then I was completely broken, I should feel pride for sticking up to him, but I wasn't, I was weaker than ever I was completely broken like glass my heart, my soul, my feelings all gone, all thanks to Beck.

I'm no longer a beautiful pink flower; I am now just a pile of dead coal black petals.

I walked up my stairs my black tears dropping second by second; I just laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep

I woke up to the sound of a doorbell again, I trudged out of my bed and downstairs to go answer the door, it was cat.

What I say rudely, hi she says in her dumb ways,

Come on lets go to your room she says, ugh this day just keeps getting better and better, she giggles, I start to smile but is replaced quickly with a dark frown.

We sat on my bed silence, just silence

So… she started to say

I just stopped her and asked why she came over

Cause I wanted to see you she said with a smile

Ya right I said rolling my eyes

What's that supposed to mean! She said screaming and very offended

I don't know what got over me but I just cracked

All the emotions came out on little innocent cat

I yelled at the top of my lungs

CAT GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I NEVER WANTED YOU HERE I NEVER WANTED ANYONE ESPECIALLY U AND UR DUMBNESS WHY DONT U GO HANG WITH SOMEONE

WHO IS AS DUMB AS YOU LIKE ROBBIE

UR A PET, NO PETS ARE CUTE AND NICE UR an ANNOYING BEAST, UGLY, WERID, ANNOYING, DUMB, HORRIBLE PERSON

NO WONDER UVE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS THAT RIGHT BECAUSE THEY ONLY DUMP YOU OR CHEAT ON U

YOU DONT DESERVE FRIENDS, GO READ A BOOK! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT AND TRUST ME IT WILL HURT HARD!

After all the yelling I just realized everything that I just said

I looked at cats beautiful delicate face with a single tear rolling downs her face and all pale,

She ran out of my room drowning in her own tears.

Cat! Cat wait, wait I yelled to her to try and stop her from running away

She quickly ran to the door and just when I was about to reach her she slammed the door in my face and continued crying.

I opened the door like a bullet and chased the red head.

I finally stopped her, I said cat wait but I was interrupted by her sweet voice filled with despair she told me while sniffling and wiping her tears I was only trying to make u feel better

And then she ran off not even looking back.

I walked back into my house crying tear by tear just like cat was.

I found something on the counter, it was from cat

She must have put it there when she came over and I didn't even notice it

It read, dear jade I heard what happened with beck and you so to make u feel better I made you a super duper yummy red velvet cupcake just the way u like

Love cat, p.s we may have our ups and downs but I will always be there to help you as your bff

I was crying more after I read the letter and just like she said right next to it was the cupcake and a single rose shaped into a heart

What have I become I murmured to myself...

The end!

**I hope you guys liked it and have a great day :)**


	2. Thank you so much guys

haha ya i messed up on it the one chapter was the only chapter ahaha :)

so ya thats how my story goes its kinda left on a sad note :(

so anyway thnk you guys for reading and have a nice day

oh ya and i will be posting more stories soon so i hope u like those too :) 


End file.
